


Extra Credit

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After Dean turns in a less than perfect paper, his professor, Mr. Novak, allows him an opportunity for extra credit. Dean REALLY wants that A.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 302
Collections: The Pizzaman: A Destiel Anthology





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pizzaman Destiel Anthology :D Enjoy some smutty goodness.

“Mr. Winchester,” Professor Novak says as class is dismissed. “Stay and see me once everyone’s left.” 

Dean bites his bottom lip, nerves fluttering in his belly. He leans back in his desk, watching as everyone leaves through the door on the right side of the room. Dean knows his last paper wasn’t anywhere near as well done as he’d wanted it to be but he’d been working overtime, running on barely any sleep. And now he was fucked. 

Dean puts his book and notebook into his backpack as Professor Novak tidies his desk. Once the room is cleared out, Professor Nakev gestures for Dean to follow him through the door to the left of the whiteboard which leads to his office. 

“Have a seat, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean sits down, trepidation in his belly. He sits on his hands to keep himself from fidgeting. Professor Novak pulls Dean’s paper from a folder, tossing it onto the desk between them. 

“I’ve come to expect a certain standard that comes with your papers, Dean. When I got to this paper I had to double check it was your name on top. To say I was disappointed was an understatement.”

Dean nods his head, his cheeks warming with embarrassment. “I’m sorry. It’s just,” Dean starts before stopping himself. “I’m sure you don’t wanna hear my excuses. I promise my next paper will be better.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

Professor Novak comes around his desk, leaning against it. His knee is only inches away from where Dean sits. When he looks up, his heart hammers in his chest. Professor Novak’s eyes sparkle where they sit behind his thick glasses, the crinkles around his eyes only making him more attractive. 

“What would you say if I told you there was a way for you to earn back your A?”

Dean’s cock twitches where it’s trapped inside his jeans at his professor’s deep, suggestive voice. His eyes wrack over Professor Novak’s body without permission and his mouth begins to water. Slacks that stretch over his thick, toned thighs, suspenders over a grey button up, a bow tie around his throat, and those fucking glasses that Dean’s fantasized about coming across on multiple occasions. His teacher is  _ hot _ but there’s no way he’s suggesting what Dean wishes he was suggesting. 

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat. “Like rewriting the paper?”

Professor Novak tilts his head as he crosses his legs at his ankles, the picture of ease. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Dean.”

Dean bites his lips so hard he tastes blood, his cheeks flaming. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do,” he says. With one finger, Professor Novak touches Dean’s chin, forcing Dean’s eyes to meet his. 

Dean’s startled to find lust and want in those blue eyes. “Professor Novak?” Dean’s voice comes out shaky, higher at the end, like a question, as Professor Novak’s fingers slowly move from his chin, caressing his jaw. It makes Dean’s body shudder and his cock plump with blood. 

“Call me Cas,” he whispers back before leaning down, their lips only inches apart. But he pauses, looking into Dean’s eyes, waiting for permission. It’s that small gesture that forces Dean to move. He leans forward the last few inches, touching their lips together. 

It starts out chaste and gentle, exploring. A firm press of their lips against each other. But quickly it turn into more. Dean tilts his head slightly, getting a better angle before opening his lips. Dean’s body jolts with pleasure as Cas’ tongue enters his mouth, caressing Dean’s tongue with his own. Cas tastes so good, like the mint tea he always drinks and Dean chases the taste, thrusting his tongue into Cas’ mouth. 

When they pull back, Dean is panting, gasping for breath. His chest heaves as he looks up into Cas’ dilated eyes, watching him and gauging Dean’s reaction. 

“I think that raises your paper to a solid D,” Cas finally says with a smirk as he sits back against the desk once more. 

“What’ll it take to get my paper up to an A?”

Cas brings his hand to his mouth, his thumb resting against his kissed pink lips. He taps his lips a few times before smirking down at Dean. “Go lock the door, Dean,” he says, his voice somehow even deeper than before. 

Dean moves quickly, almost tripping over his discarded backpack in his haste to lock the door. When he turns around, Professor Novak, no,  _ Cas, _ is sliding his suspenders over his shoulders, letting them fall to his sides. Dean has to stifle a whimper at the sight. Cas is always so put together, so fucking  _ laced _ and now he’s literally becoming Dean’s walking wet dream. 

“On your knees, Dean. Let’s see how many points that mouth of yours is worth.”

“Oh god,” Dean whispers as he quickly gets onto his knees at Cas’ feet. He looks up at his professor through his lashes, his hands on his thighs. His eyes are glued to Cas’ hands which slowly work his slacks open. Dean’s mouth waters as the sound of Cas’ zipper fills his ears. 

Cas pulls his hard dick out of his slacks, stroking it slowly. He’s so long and thick and Dean opens his mouth wide, silently begging to be filled. Cas’s eyes are lidded as he stares down at Dean, their eyes meeting for a long moment before Cas is pushing his hips forward. The head of his cock touches Dean’s bottom lip, teasing him. 

Dean’s not having any of it. He sticks his tongue out, licking across Cas’ slit, moaning as the salty bitter taste of Cas’ precum hits his taste buds. He wants more.

“Please,” he begs, opening his mouth wide again. 

Cas runs his free hand through Dean’s hair before gripping the strands, tugging him forward. He rubs his cock against each of Dean’s cheeks before guiding it to Dean’s mouth. If his mouth wasn’t so fucking full, Dean would be sighing out a happy ‘thank you’. 

“Oh, fuck,” Cas murmurs under his breath as Dean finally takes him into his mouth. Dean hallows his cheeks, sucking as best as he can. “Shit,” Cas hisses. “I knew your mouth would look so pretty wrapped around my cock.”

Dean moans around Cas’ dick, lightning shooting up his spine at Cas’ praises. He does his best, trying to give Cas as much pleasure as possible. He wants to be good and not only to get a good grade on his paper. 

Cas grips his hair tighter, holding his head in place before thrusting his hips forward. Cas’ erection slams into the back of his throat, choking him but Cas just holds him in place. He thrusts against Dean’s face as Dean sputters around the thick girth of him.

“Oh my god,” Cas gasps out as Dean drools around his cock. It drips down his chin, tears staining his cheeks as his throat is used so thoroughly. 

Cas finally pulls back and Dean heaves in breath after breath. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to gain some form of composure only to have his face cupped in two large hands. He looks up and Cas is staring down at him, hunger plain on his face. 

“God,” Cas murmurs, gently wiping the tears from Dean’s face. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Dean tries to say but it comes out broken, his voice rough from being used. 

Cas smiles before saying, “I think your paper if up to a C. Well done.”

“I’d really like to keep working. I really want that A, Professor Novak,” Dean says, watching as Cas’ cheeks flush. So he’s not as unaffected as he’s trying to play. 

Dean stands up, crowding Cas against the desk. He wraps his fist around Cas’ dick before kissing him. His spit makes his movements smooth, gliding over Cas’ hard flesh. He plunges his tongue into Cas’ mouth.The minty tea mixes with the bitter taste of Cas’ precum and it makes Dean groan into the kiss. 

Cas grips his wrist, stopping the movements of his hand. “What?” Dean tries to say but Cas just him off with another kiss. 

“I don’t wanna come yet, Dean. We wouldn’t want you to get a C on your paper, would we?”

“No, Professor Novak, I wanna do everything in my power to earn that A.”

Cas groans at Dean’s smirk. Cas’ hands go to his belt, quickly opening his pants all the way, shoving them down his thighs. His boxers go right along with his pants. He hops up onto his desk and Dean helps him out of his shoes, pants, and boxers before taking his socks off too. 

Cas places his feet on the desk, scooting until his ass hangs off the edge. He raises his brow. “Have at it, Dean.”

Dean groans before falling to his knees. The desk is the perfect height, giving Dean access to Cas’ ass. He pulls Cas’ cheeks apart, watching as his tight, pink hole flutters. Dean takes a deep breath before leaning forward, tentatively running his tongue over the furled muscle. Cas lets out a moan which gives Dean more confidence. 

A hand grips the front of his hair, pulling his face tighter against Cas’ ass and Dean can do nothing but eat his professor out. He licks little circles against Cas’ hole until it begins to loosen, become pliable under his tongue. He pulls back and blows, moaning as Cas’ hole twitches, practically begging to be filled. 

“Fuck, Dean. Come on!” Cas moans, wiggling his hips. 

Dean looks up Cas’ body, noticing how Professor Novak has unbuttoned his shirt, his toned stomach on display. Yet that fucking bow tie is still in place around his throat. Fuck. What a delectable sight and he’s all laid out for Dean. 

Dean spits against Cas’ ass before using that spit to slick the way for his finger. As he pushes in, Cas throws his head back, letting out a groan of pleasure. Dean can’t take it anymore, the overwhelming throb going on between his thighs can’t be ignored. As he continues to work his tongue, Dean reaches down, opening his jeans and taking his dick out. He slowly strokes himself with one hand as the other pumps a finger in and out of Cas’ hole, stretching him open. 

“Fuck, yes,” Cas murmurs. “Give me another one.”

Dean obliges, pushing a second finger into Cas’ spit slick hole. He uses his tongue to lick around his fingers where Cas’ rim is stretched. When he’s stretched Cas enough that he can scissor his fingers, he shoves his tongue between them, wiggling his tongue against Cas’ inner walls. 

“Jesus Christ!” Cas yells, his hands slamming down against the edge of his desk. His hips raise up off the desk as his cock twitches against his belly. 

Dean leans back on his heels, watching as his professor writhes on his fingers which he uses to pinpoint his prostate. Cas’ dick drools precum onto his belly and Dean stands up, licking across Cas’ abs and moaning at the bitter taste on his tongue. 

“Dean,” Cas says breathlessly. He opens one of his draws, tossing Dean a bottle of lube. “Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me into giving you that A.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean says with a smirk. 

Cas stands up, tossing his shirt away before leaning his forearms on his desk, sticking his ass out for Dean. God, the sight takes Dean’s breath away. Dean slathers his cock with lube before stepping up into Cas’ space. His hands run over Cas’ back, feeling the muscles there and biting his lip, trying to keep the moan in that threatens to escape this throat. 

“Come on!” Cas begs, tilting his hips up even further. 

One of Dean’s hands gips onto Cas’ hip hard enough to leave little finger shaped bruises, the other he uses to guide his dick to Cas’ ass. He takes a deep breath before pushing forward. As his cock head breaches Cas’ tight ass, Dean drops his forehead to the center of Cas’ back, letting out a long groan. 

Cas’ ass is so fucking tight and hot and fits around him perfectly. His hips keep moving forward, slow enough to keep Dean from instantly coming, until finally, he’s buried to the hilt inside of Cas.

“Professor Novak,” Dean whispers huskily. “Always imagined this. Always thought about how fucking sexy you were up at the white board. Could never keep my eyes off your perfect fucking ass.”

Cas moans, his ass tightening around Dean’s cock. Dean finally moves, slowly pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. He leans back, pulling Cas’ asscheeks apart with his hands, watching where he’s plunging in and out of Cas’ body. Fuck. Seeing Cas’ rim stretch around him has lightning rushing down his spine, making his toes curl in his shoes. 

“Yes, Dean. Fuck me. Fuck me harder!”

Dean’s hips pick up speed. The sound of their skin slapping is loud in the otherwise quiet room. He focuses on changing the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly until Cas is tensing beneath him, crying out in pleasure. Bingo, Dean’s found his prostate and plans on abusing it. 

“Your ass is so perfect, Professor Novak. Feel so good around me.”

Dean pulls Cas’ hips slightly so they’re not leaning against his desk. He reaches around, tucking Cas’ cock down against the desk so it’s pointed at the ground. With him unable to thrust against the table, Cas relies solely on Dean’s dick. 

Dean leans his body over Cas’ mouthing along his shoulder before finding the side of his neck. He worries the exposed skin he finds with his teeth, his cock twitching at the thought of marking Cas. The fucking bow tie is still around Cas’ neck and it’s so fucking sexy. 

One of Cas’ hands reaches back, gripping Dean’s jean pocket and pulling him hard until their hips meet in a loud smack. There’s something so erotic about Dean being fully clothed while Cas is in nothing but his bow tie. And there’s something even sexier about his teacher being so fucking desperate, pulling Dean and fucking himself back onto Dean’s cock with abandonment. 

“Fuck. I’m so close, Dean.”

Dean reaches around Cas’ chest, pinching his nipple hard and Cas is crying out. His ass clamps down around Dean’s dick so hard it’s borderline painful. He swivels his hips, prolonging Cas’ pleasure as his cum splatters across the desk, dripping down to the floor. 

“Holy shit,” Cas sighs, falling limp against his desk. 

Dean begins to move once more, fucking into Cas’ hole. He leans down until his mouth is right against Cas’ ear. “Did I earn that A, Professor Novak?”

“Yes,” Cas whimpers, no doubt becoming oversensitive at this point. Lucky for him, Dean is already right on the edge. 

He steps back, quickly pulling himself from Cas’ ass. Dean strokes his cock, his hand a blur before pointing the tip at Cas’ lower back. He lets out a long groan as pleasure lights up his entire body. 

“Fuck,” he cries out as his dick explodes. White, thick cum spurts from his tip, flying across Cas’ lower back, dripping down his ass. The sight makes Dean’s cock continue to twitch, his balls emptying their load all over Cas’ lower half. It’s the sexiest sight and Dean wishes he could take a picture for safekeeping. 

Finally, he steps back, slumping into the seat he occupied earlier. He quickly tucks his cock back into his jeans as Cas slowly stands. 

“Well,” Cas says after clearing his throat, his voice somehow even lower and gravelly than usual. “I’d say you’ve more than earned that A, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean’s cheeks flame as he remembers how this all started. He licks his lips, looking up at Cas’ flushed face. “And if I fail my next paper as well?”

Cas raises his brow, the gesture somehow making Dean’s spent cock twitch with interest. “You’re a bright student, Dean. I’ve come to expect great things from you.” Cas touches his lips which are red from being bitten. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

“I’m listening,” Dean says, leaning forward. 

“You continue with your good grades and excellent papers,” Cas says as he picks up a ruler from his desk, running his fingers over it in a way that has Dean’s eyes glued to the motion. “Then we’ll continue these lessons.” Cas leans forward, whispering into Dean’s ear. “And boy, do I have things to teach you.” Dean whimpers, making Cas lean back against his desk with a smirk. “If you hand in piss poor papers, then no extra credit.”

“Deal,” Dean says, standing up and picking up his backpack. 

“And where are you off to in a hurry, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean smirks over his shoulder before saying, “Well, Professor Novak, I believe I have some homework I need to work on for tomorrow.” 


End file.
